urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Must Love Hellhounds
Must Love Hellhounds (2009) — a UF anthology edited by Charlaine Harris Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, one PNR Theme Hound-eat-hound worlds Description In these hound-eat-hound worlds, anything goes... and everything bites. Follow paranormal bodyguards Clovache and Batanya into Lucifer's realm, where they encounter his fearsome four-legged pets, in Charlaine Harris's The Britlingens Go to Hell. Seek out a traitor in the midst of a guild of non- lethal vampire trackers, one that intends to eradicate the entire species of bloodsuckers, in Nalini Singh's Angels' Judgment. Find out why the giant three-headed dog that guards the gates of Hades has left the underworld for the real world-and whose scent he's following-in Ilona Andrews's Magic Mourns. Embark on a perilous search for the kidnapped niece of a powerful vampire alongside her blind- and damn sexy-companion and a hellhound in Meljean Brook's Blind Spot. These four novellas by today's hottest paranormal authors will have hellhound lovers everywhere howling. ~ Goodreads List of Authors Editor: Charlaine Harris Contributors: Ilona Andrews, Charlaine Harris , Nalini Singh, Meljean Brook Supernatural Elements Hellhounds, angels, vampires, Britlingens, vampire hunters, hyena shifter (bouda), demons, magic, Hades, Cerberus (3-headed hellhound), conjuring ball, Lucifer, hellhound-Sir Pup, junkyard hellhound * Hellhounds: They are large dogs, who guards the gates of Hell, have massive teeth, smells fear radiating off you, fast healing abilities, and retrieve individuals that worship the death god to bring to the afterlife. They hold any items in dimension pockets , track down their prey they are pursuing. * Archangels: {Angels' Judgment} - They are the highest rank of angels. There are only 10, called the Cadre. They rule different sections of the world. List of Stories ❖ Full Character list: [http://www.shelfari.com/books/5325492/Must-Love-Hellhounds Must Love Hellhounds ~ Shelfari] Synopsis by Story “'Magic Mourns'” by Ilona Andrews — Kate Daniels series 4.5 This story takes place shortly after the latest Kate Daniels book, Magic Strikes and is told from Andrea's POV. Kate is recovering from injuries, and Curran is doing his self-imposed punishment of hard labor. Andrea is Kate's co-worker and best friend. Andrea is also a hyena shifter, and another hyena shifter, Raphael has been trying to woo her for awhile now. Raphael is known as a bouda, and will hump any female in sight. But his attraction to Andrea is far different—more serious and mature. He has been trying to prove that to her but it is hard for Andrea to see through his past. Someone close to Raphael dies and his body goes missing. When Andrea first runs into Raphael in this story, he is being chased by a hellhound as big as a house—a big house. They soon learn their may be a connection to the missing body. “'The Britlingens Go to Hell'” by Charlaine Harris 9.2 Batanya and Clovache are bodyguards hired by a thief named Crick to help him retrieve a conjuring ball that he lost in Hell. Crick has stolen this conjuring ball from Lucifer, and in his haste to leave, he misplaced it. He needs the ball back because he was commissioned to steal it and if he doesn't produce the item to his client he will be killed. Of course his chances of surviving his trip into Hell are not that great either—but that is why he hired Batanya and Clovache. "Angels' Judgment" by Nalini Singh — Guild Hunter series #1.5 This story is about Sara, Elena's best friend, and the hunter who is in the running to be the next Guild Director. As part of her test, the archangels send out vampires to test her strength and abilities. The current Guild Director, Simon, is worried about her being outnumbered, so he sends Deacon (a.k.a. The Slayer) as a "bodyguard" for her. In the meantime, she helps Deacon out with a case that he's working on. ❖ The hellhound had only a small part—as the original junkyard dog. "Blind Spot" by Meljean Brook — The Guardians series #5.5 Maggie is employed by Colin Ames-Beaumont—Emily's brother in the prequel. Her assignment right now is to go get his nephew (actually his great-great grandparents are Emily and Anthony from the prequel ❖ It's been 200 years since that). His nephew Blake is currently looking for his sister Katherine, who has been kidnapped. So Maggie helps Blake find who's kidnapped her and why. ❖ The heroine, Maggie, is an ex-CIA turned bodyguard to a vampire who enlists her help to find his kidnapped niece. She teams up with her employers' nephew, Geoff, who was born blind but, has a unique way of "seeing" through other means other than his eyes. Joining the two is a precocious and humorous hellhound, Sir Pup. *'Source': Goodreads | Must Love Hellhounds Cover Artist Artist: Don Sipley Publishing Information Publisher: Berkley Trade * Book data: 361 pages, Published September 1st 2009, ISBN-0425229599 Cover Blurb From New York Times bestselling authors Charlaine Harris and Nalini Singh and national bestselling authors Ilona Andrews and Meljean Brook, tales of man’s worst friend... In these hound-eat-hound worlds, anything goes… and everything bites. Follow paranormal bodyguards Clovache and Batanya into Lucifer’s realm, where they encounter his fearsome four-legged pets, in Charlaine Harris’s "The Britlingens Go to Hell" . Seek out a traitor in the midst of a guild of non- lethal vampire trackers, one that intends to eradicate the entire species of bloodsuckers, in Nalini Singh’s "Angels’ Judgment". Find out why the giant three-headed dog that guards the gates of Hades has left the underworld for the real world—and whose scent he’s following—in Ilona Andrews’s " Magic Mourns". Embark on a perilous search for the kidnapped niece of a powerful vampire alongside her blind— and damn sexy—companion and a hellhound in Meljean Brook’s "Blind Spot". These four novellas by today’s hottest paranormal authors will have hellhound lovers everywhere howling. ~ Source: Must Love Hellhounds - Shelfari First Sentence Batanya and Clovache were cleaning their armor in one of the couryards of the Britlingen Collective, which sits atop a hill in the ancient city of Spauling. Awards P.E.A.R.L. (2009: Anthology) Quotes : If I weren’t a trained professional, I’d have fainted from the sheer overload of his badassness. — : The magic that rolled off him was even older than Kate’s flavor. Primeval—not your regular shapeshifter. Enough to give a man a complex. ~ Kate Daniels series. : “Maybe we should be careful with public displays of affection.” I gave him my thousand-yard stare. “Oh no. I think you misunderstand the nature of our relationship. You are mine. If there is an attractive female in speaking range, you will be publicly affectionate to me. Otherwise I’ll end up pistol-whipping them off you, and I’m pretty sure injuring innocent civilian hussies would be considered ‘conduct unbecoming a knight.’” — Curran and Kate, Kate Daniels series. : The six-month storming of my castle had put a definite dent in Raphael’s body armor. It would take me a long time to convince him that he didn’t have to be charming, witty, and sexy around me twenty-four-seven. Some part of me had hoped that once we had sex, everything would smooth itself out. But in the end, he was still insecure and I was still broken. Sex was simple. Being together was a lot more complicated. — Elena, Angels’ Judgment Cadre of Ten. : Being a professional meant you nurtured your fear. You struggled with your terror until you tamed it and made it serve you. It made you sharper and helped you stay alive. But no matter how tame your fear became, it still gnawed on your soul. : The Pack, as it was known, counted over fifteen hundred members, subdivided into seven clans according to their animal forms. — Kate Daniels series. ~ Source: Must Love Hellhounds - Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain: Must Love Hellhounds External Links Book: *Must Love Hellhounds ~ GR *Must Love Hellhounds ~ Shelfari *Publication Listing: Must Love Hellhounds ~ isfdb Summaries: *Dark Urban Fantasy: Must Love Hellhounds Authors Pages for book: *Must Love Hellhounds ~ Ilona Andrews *Nalini Singh: Must Love Hellhounds ~ excerpt *Must Love Hellhounds ~ Meljean Brook World, Character, etc; *Must Love Hellhounds ~ Shelfari (characters list, etc) Series & Story pages on Goodreads: *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews *Story | Magic Mourns (Kate Daniels, #3.5) by Ilona Andrews *Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh *Story | Angels' Judgment (Guild Hunter #0.5) by Nalini Singh *The Guardians series by Emma Holly *Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris Series overviews: *Guild Hunter Series | *Kissed by an Angel: Nalini Singh’s Archangels World by Tori Benson Author Websites: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Charlaine Harris | Official Site *Meljean Brook Author pages on Goodreads: * Goodreads | Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) * Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) * Goodreads | Nalini Singh (Author of Angels' Blood) * Goodreads | Meljean Brook (Author of The Iron Duke) Reviews: *Must Love Hellhounds : Book Review *Must Love Hellhounds Anthology *Must Love Hellhounds (Anthology) | Literary Escapism *Book Review: Must Love Hellhounds edited by Charlaine Harris | Geek Speak Magazine *See Michelle Read: Must Love Hellhounds: Magic Mourns by Ilona Andrews *Review: Must Love Hellhounds (Anthology) | Love To Read For FunLove To Read For Fun *SciFiGuy.ca: Cover Art - "Must Love Hellhounds" Anthology *Review – Must Love Hellhounds (an anthology) | Lowcountry Book Lover *Salute Your Shorts: | Bunbury in the Stacks Salute *fully_immersed - Review: Must Love Hellhounds (Anthology) Category:Anthologies Category:Angels Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Hellhounds Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Knights